Tales From The Commissary
by Anidori
Summary: Who would've thought so much could happen while getting lunch! A bunch of one-shots all involving the commissary! Rated T for saftey.
1. My Sonny

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction of any sorts so I hope it is good. Sorry for any gramatical or spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance...No matter how many times I may put it on my Birthday list.**

As I entered the commissary I preformed my usual scan of the area. Nothing too unusual today, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I mean, this place is so crazy that there could be a food fight going on and I could walk right into the middle of it if I didn't look around first. And, trust me, CDC does NOT do food in the hair. Plus I don't even know if whatever the Randoms and the others eat can even be considered food. It looks like dog food that has too much gray food coloring in. Gross! Imagine! Gray dog food in my hair?!?! At least I don't have to eat that stuff…

_But Sonny does…_I involuntarily thought… _You know, you could show her that you cared and save her from eating that. Brenda would surely give you an extra stake. All you would have to do is ask. And then maybe Sonny would be so happy that she might just…_

I quickly stopped my thought process there and then. I do NOT care about Sonny! CDC does not do caring for others…

In order to prevent my mind from wandering too much again I quickly walked up to get some food.

"The usual, please, Brenda," I said, flashing her my award winning smile.

"Here you are Chad," she replied, handing over a porterhouse stake. "I see you got you teeth bleached again."

"Ah! Yes!" I nodded, still smiling, "Thanks for noticing. After all, Mac Falls would be nothing without these babies."

And it was true, if it weren't for the smile, and, OF COURSE, my amazing talent, the number one tween drama would not be… well… the number one tween drama. Man, am I good or what?

"Ah, I see you are being your usual self today, Chad. Self-absorbed, narcissistic, egotistical…" Sonny, who had managed to sneak up behind me in line, decided to comment.

I turned to her "No one asked you."

"Your right, no one did ask me. But if you wouldn't mind moving it along, others are waiting. Namely, others who don't think the world revolves around them."

I was suddenly acutely aware at the large line that had formed behind me. _Crap! She's right! _I quickly turned, knowing exactly what to say.

"Alright Sonny, I'll leave. Enjoy the gruel," I sneered.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't as cool as I thought it would sound in my head, but at least I said something. And that something was ten times better than what she had to say because it was said by me. And, as everyone can see, I'm the best! Even though Sonny is so bubbly, and happy, and has pretty hair, and.. I.. should stop thinking about her.. No one, I mean no one, beats me.

"Okay then, Fine!" she retorted.

"Fine!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"Oh will you two just shut up and keep moving," Blondie shouted from somewhere in the line.

I left to go sit down. _Sonny wants me, everyone wants some of this,_ I thought as I sad down by Portlyn.

_Too bad you want some of her too, _said the little voice inside of my head.

_Yeah…too bad I want…No, wait! I didn't mean to agree! I don't want her!_

_You do._

_Don't._

_Do._

_Don't._

_Don't._

_Do._

"Dang it! Stupid voice!" I accidentally said out loud. The cafeteria turned to look. Portlyn gave me look like I was crazy. After a second everything, luckily, returned to its normal chaos. I buried my head in my plate and focused on eating. I didn't want to think about her anymore…Well, that wasn't true. I wanted to think about her, I wanted to hold her hands and kiss her and tell her I loved her… but I didn't want her to know I thought any of those things about her.

I allowed myself to take one last quick glance over at Sonny, at my Sonny, before I quickly finished my food and rushed out of the room. It was always easier to clear my mind from Son…_her_…when I wasn't near her.

**A/N: Please read and review! If it appears this is good enough I plan to expand it to more little shorts about events in the commissary.**


	2. One Of Those Days

**A/N: Okay so these past two have been kinda generic, but I promise they will become more unique. Oh! And thank you to those who added my story to alerts and favorites! It meant a lot! This chapter is from Sonny's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance and sadly ebay does not sell it. :(**

It was one of those days…

You know, the days were you manage to trip just getting out of bed and then instantly know that the remainder of the day will be crappy. Or when the first words out of your mom's mouth starts a fight first thing in the morning and all you really feel like is running to your room and crying. Today was one of THOSE days.

To begin with, I did actually fall out of bed because my alarm did not go off at the right time. Of course, I was also in a hurry to get to the studio so I managed to forgo breakfast, which, after looking at the menu for lunch, was probably one of the stupidest things I did. After I finally managed to reach the studio I got into a fight with Tawni over her Coco Mocho lipstick which she thought I took. The fight eventually ended with Tawni's fruit punch all over my favorite skirt. Then, I had to go change because of that, but I couldn't find anything that even remotely matched my shirt! And the worst thing about my day was that I hadn't talked to Chad yet—not even for our usual fight. I don't know why, but whenever I talked to him, my day always seem, at least a bit, better.

I had thought about calling him or texting, but had chickened out at the last moment—I couldn't let him know that I needed him that much, or at all, for that matter…

_But still… If he was here I could forget everything that had happened today… If only…_ I thought to myself as I sat at the table alone. All my other cast-mates were off somewhere else—Nico and Grady were probably creating some scheme for getting girls, Zora was probably hanging out in the vents, and Tawni…_Well, I don't really want to think about Tawni_, I thought as I glanced down at my lime green shirt and neon orange shorts.

_You know, I work in a studio, one would think that there would have been other pants or something in my size…but no! Dammit Tawni! I look like I got dressed this morning with the lights off in my room! _

As much I hated cursing I couldn't help it on a day like this! It felt like everything that could go wrong did. Just then I heard a voice come from behind me…

"Woah! What happened to you?! I don't know if you know or anything but neon orange and lime green don't really go together. It kinda looks like…"

"Look Chad, I am NOT in the mood to hear it today! So if you just came over hear to make fun of how I look, or how I act, or anything else I suggest you leave now!" I can't believe I just snapped at the one person that I wanted to talk to all day… Today officially sucked…

"I…"

"JUST LEAVE!" I shouted before I had time to really think about what I had just said.

I turned to look at Chad. His face clearly showed shock at my outburst, but he quickly composed himself.

"Alright, I'll leave," he said as he turned around.

"No! Wait!" I grabbed his hand as he started to walk away. He paused and turned, looking at my hand on his. "Don't leave…please," I whispered. I looked at my lap in shame at this, realizing it must sound like I needed him. "Look, I'm sorry. Today has just been…Well…Horrible and I just snapped when you started to talk to me."

I glanced at him. He had a look on his face that made me stop breathing for a second. He looked like he actually cared?

_Chad caring? What's wrong with this picture…oh, I know, EVERYTHING! Chad doesn't care about anyone other than himself!_

"Sonny…" He began, looking into my eyes…

_Wow… His eyes are…beautiful! Just beautiful!_

"…It's okay. I've had bad days too. They get better." He smiled and sat next to me.

_Yeah, thanks to you, it's already better_, I couldn't help but think to myself.

Suddenly I was acutely aware that I was still holding his hand. I blushed and quickly let go of it. Chad looked down as I moved my hand and blushed as well, almost as if he did not realize it as well. He then gave a little smile.

"So…Tell me why your day was so bad."

So I told him, leaving out the part about how I was so sad that it had taken him so long to talk to me. He seemed genuinely concerned.

_I hope this isn't all an act, _I thought and smiled to myself.

He saw my smile and smiled back. I then felt an additional warmth on my hand nearest him and looked down to see he had taken my hand in his.

My heart skipped a beat. _Now I REALLY hope this isn't acting_.

"Your day will get better. Don't worry." He smiled. "With a little dose of CDC any day would be better."

_Great! Now his ego returns…Stupid ego… I thought we were having a real moment._

"Thanks Chad," I half-heartedly replied and moved my hand out from under his.

"You are welcome, Sonny." He stood up and left the room.

I sighed to myself. _Maybe…just maybe…_ _He could actually care about me the way I care for him…_

Chad was right though, the rest of the day was quite a bit better and when it was time to leave I entered my dressing room to find the thing that would make my day. There, on the dresser was a tube of lipstick and a note.

I picked up the note and read it:

_Sonny,_

_I hope you will have a better day tomorrow. I thought this could help with the fight with Tawni._

_Your friend (who really did listen),_

_CDC_

I smiled to myself and thought, _Yeah, he cares…_

**_A/N: I didn't like this chapter as much as the first one I wrote but it hope it's still good! Please read and review! I need to know if I sould keep writing it!_**


End file.
